Somebody's Listening
by JuJu-chan the Vampire
Summary: Somewhat of a spin-off of GTA5. Written for my FAME class.


I checked my watch for what seemed like the thirtieth time in an hour. I glanced at my phone.

Still no service.

I ran down the deserted hallway and opened a door, revealing a gaping hole in the wall. Outside was the city I called home.

Overgrown, deserted, and broken.

Las Vegas. Las Vegas was my home.

I was startled by a sudden movement in the streets below, and one thought immediately flashed though my head.

Murder.

Now, I may seem like I grip on my tattered blue book bag, I prepared to stay in one place as to scope out the situation. With my notepad in my left hand, the green-inked pen in my right, I began to describe the scene that lay below me.

There was no blood spilt- the sign of a smart murderer. The woman simply fell onto her knees behind a tree, the bark scratching her skin where her jogging clothes did not cover. To the untrained eye, one would think that she was just napping, an attempt to regain some energy after an intense workout.

I knew better.

That was exactly what my brother would say as well. Grill was the one who oversaw my training regiments. With our parents gone, he felt he had to keep me in his sight at all times. He treated me as if I were still a child, and not a 17-year-old man. I almost rolled my eyes at the thought of returning to the base just because I had to deal with him. Honestly, if one of us were to be labeled , it would be him.

I noticed the blood slowly seeping through to the surface, giving the indication that the woman was indeed dead. The screams for help would come soon, so I had to leave now. Replacing my utensils in my bag, I jerked from my crouching position and began running back into the building. The door closed behind me as I made my way hurriedly through the bleak-walled hallways.

A thought crossed my mind as I slowed my pace, seeming none out of the ordinary as I got into the companyLas Vegas- the place where everyone goes on vacation. Hope you won

**ve saved lives!t the nicest. The air conditioning would malfunction from time to time, the water would occasionally stop running, wet have the best living conditions, we donhealthy diett seem to think so. **

**Did I mention that he was the one who leads us? The one who organizes all of our heists and scoping missions? Well, he is. **

**And it bugs me to no end. **

**Leaving my bedroom that I was required to share with no one and entering the bathroom, I stared into the mirror. I stared at my reflection for a long time. I realized that I looked absolutely nothing like my brother. He had nicely cut platinum hair while I had shaggy, unruly dirty-blonde locks. His eyes would shine a bright gold while mine stayed a muddy brown color. **

**My brother had everything I had always wanted. Money, fame, girls, stable emotions- it made me shiver with envy and anger for no good reason. s my brother, I shouldn I thought as I shook my head. Turning on the cold water, I filled my hands and splashed my face. I grabbed a nearby towel and dried off, glancing in the mirror with it covering most of my face. A song popped into my head, the lyrics filling my mind and taking away my selfish thoughts. **

**I tried to give my warning, but everyone ignores me. Told you everything loud and clear, but nobodyd set her hand on the wall next to the breaker box, and the metal pieces in the wall were sharp. Her hand was bleeding slightly. **

**I gently held her arm, inspecting the wound. She looked up at me, curiosity evident in her eyes. I looked into them, and instantly got lost. **

**They were beautiful. They were like pearls, emeralds, rubies, and diamonds. All together. The color was a light green, with splotches of pinkish-red and white. All of the colors swirled together in perfect harmony, and I couldnd just left, and grabbed a towel and some bandages. Cleaning the cut thoroughly took a few minutes, and she was silent the entire time. My curiosity got the better of me, and I found myself asking her name and purpose for being here. **

**t really have anything to gain, but I have everything to fear. Nice to meet you.**Roger,Nice to meet you too, showing me around?s not full of pain, a head thatt wasting my time.

Something beeped in my pocket, and I realized that I had finally had service.


End file.
